


what started in beautiful rooms

by PrincessReinette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gap Filler, Light Angst, Might Get Sad, No Beta, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Padmé Amidala, Queen’s Shadow, Sabé is amazing, haven’t decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: “Her handmaidens noticed it first.That made sense, Padmé supposed. They were always in tune with the minute details of her body, maybe more than Padmé herself was. Sabé had been the one to break the news, of course.“In which Padmé is in denial and Sabé reminds her that she will never be alone.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. we are brave, your highness

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammar mistakes are mine. Written and posted on my phone.

Her handmaidens noticed it first. 

That made sense, Padmé supposed. They were always in tune with the minute details of her body, maybe more than Padmé herself was. Sabé had been the one to break the news, of course. The uniqueness of their friendship allowed her to speak more plainly when necessary. 

Sabé rarely took advantage of that privilege, so when Sabé asked to speak with Padmé alone, she was filled with a sense of dread. The last time Sabé had asked for a private audience was when she had confirmed the rumors of a war that Anakin would be a part of.

Once the two young women were alone, Sabé swept the room for bugs and electronics. Twice. Padmé’s wariness doubled and when she met her friend’s eyes she did so with a silent plea that Sabé would tell her what was going on.

The two rarely needed words to communicate; years of spending time playing each others roles and risking their lives for the sake of keeping Naboo’s Queen safe had led to the kind of intimacy that transcended speech. Sabé took a deep breath, though, and opened her mouth.

“My lady,” she began, her tone plain and steady. To anyone else, her eyes would not have betrayed her concern, but Padmé knew this woman better than anyone in the galaxy. Better than her mother. Better than even her husband.

“You haven’t bled for two months.”

Padmé didn’t connect the dots immediately. For the first time she could remember, her mind was blank. Padmé responded with her first thought.

“Of course I haven’t, Sabé. There’s been no fighting on Coruscant, and Anakin - Knight Skywalker, I mean - they took care of the assassin...” Even to her own ears the words sounded silly and she knew that wasn’t what she was supposed to say.

Sabé raised an eyebrow slightly, just enough to signal to Padmé to think before she responded.

When she finally processed what Sabé said, she stumbled backwards and fell on the edge of her bed. Her enormous, impossibly soft bed. The one she shared with her husband when he was planet side. The one where -

She let out an ugly gasp and was suddenly very, very glad there were no recorders or droids anywhere nearby.

Sabé crossed the room to sit by Padmé’s side and placed her hand over hers. Sabé recalled a time when she had done the same in the palace bedchamber after the Celebration, when Padmé was still the Queen but very much a young girl whose world had been turned upside down.

Padmé sucked in a breath and mentally counted to ten in every language she knew. When she was able to speak again, she turned to her handmaiden.

“Two months?”

“Yes, Padmé.” Sabé’s voice was soft as she whispered Padmé’s name. The only other person who had that privilege in her bedroom was her husband.

Hearing her name, her given name, from the lips of the person she loved more than life itself grounded her, and Padmé drew herself up to sit properly. Her hand drifted to her lower abdomen where, apparently, a child was quietly developing.

“Sabé, how did I miss this?”

“Well, my lady, you have been rather busy. There is a galactic war being fought, on the ground and in the Senate.”

Padmé let out a small huff of laughter at Sabé’s teasing.

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. Two months though - are you sure? I’ve heard that cycles can be interrupted by a number of things. Stress, for example. And there’s plenty of stress in my life at the moment.”

“Like hiding a secret husband?” Sabé’s tone had sobered.

“Like hiding a secret husband,” Padmé agreed quietly. “A husband who I’ve slept with often and who - Stars, I never even thought to ask if he was chipped. He’s a Jedi, they have medical evaluations, right? But they’re Jedi. They aren’t meant to marry. Or have children. Oh, Sabé.”

She was on the verge of tears now. “Sabé, what am I going to do?”

“What are _we_ going to do,” Sabé corrected. Padmé smiled faintly, remembering the last time Sabé had used the same phrase, back at the lake house on Naboo when Sabé had pledged to stay by her side even after the new Queen was elected. 

_We are brave, your highness. ___

____

Padmé curled herself into Sabé’s body and she held the Queen-turned-Senator as she cried.

____


	2. we are strong, your highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé is struggling, but she is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t noticed, the characters and their personalities are heavily influenced by how they were presented in Queen’s Shadow.

“I have to tell Anakin.”

Padmé sat at her vanity, slouching a bit as Sabé gently braided her hair. Dormé had more practice with her new senatorial styles, but Padmé wasn’t ready to face the rest of them yet. She knew that they knew, but still. She wanted Sabé. She had fallen asleep next to her the night before and hadn’t even left the room for breakfast, instead asking Sabé to bring in some fruit and the tidra bread she liked so much.

A droid had been summoned earlier to test her blood for the right hormones to confirm her handmaidens’ suspicions. Versé wiped the droid’s memory chip afterward so that they could keep this secret to themselves for a little while longer. Sabé finished styling her hair with a final twist of ribbon.

“Yes,” Sabé agreed as she moved towards the wardrobe where Padmé’s dress for the day was laid out. “I suppose you will.”

“I don’t know what I’ll say.”

“You’ll find the words, I’m sure.” A rare smile graced Sabé’s face. “You’re very good at that.”

Padmé looked at her face in the mirror. Senator Amidala’s face, rather. Her makeup had already been completed. Sabé could work wonders with a brush when she wanted to so no signs of redness or of the bags under her eyes were present. The character of Senator Amidala had been carefully developed and only a few people ever saw her as just Padmé. She wasn’t even sure Anakin saw her that way or if he too was entranced by Amidala. _It didn’t really matter_ , she thought. He was still her husband.

He was still the father of her child.

Padmé didn’t say anything else until she was fully dressed. She was still subdued, but there was a war on, and she needed to be strong. As much as she hated fighting, her time as a Queen had given her insights no other senator had.

When she left her bedchamber, her handmaidens and two of her security guards - including Tonra, of course - were fiddling with things throughout the apartment, trying to look busy. Padmé stood just outside her bedroom door, still and ramrod straight, and waited for them to register her presence. She then clapped her hands once and, pulling up the veil of Senator Amidala, began her day as if nothing had changed.

“Cordé,” she began, her tone already authoritative, “what’s on my agenda today? The transportation rights bill for Quadrant Four is on the floor, correct?”

And with that, the normal preparations for the day fell into place.

—

By the time Padmé reached her office door, Versé had already programmed an encrypted comm for her to use to call Anakin. Padmé flipped it over again and again in her hand, allowing the harsh corners to press into her palm. 

_I can’t tell Anakin this via a comm_ , she thought. He deserved to hear it in person. But the stars alone knew when he would return to her - _if he returned to her_ , a quiet voice in her mind whispered - and she was already nine weeks along, according to the med droid. Knowing Anakin, he would want to be with her for every moment of the pregnancy and the birth of the child.  


Could she really call him away from his duties in the war? Would she be betraying her husband by keeping this a secret to allow him to keep fighting? Fighting a war that she supported?

No, she decided. She’d wait for him to come to her. He believed so strongly in the will of the Force that she had no reason not to, and if the will of the Force was to keep her husband at war, then she would not question It. Even if that meant keeping yet another truth from Anakin. 

She would wait to tell him, but she would not wait to plan. This child deserved to be born in a galaxy at peace and she would do everything she could to make that a reality. 

And so, Senator Padmé Amidala sat at her desk, pulled up a blank file on her primary data pad, and began to lay out what needed to happen to bring her husband home and make the galaxy safe for their child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure where I’m headed with this. I’m just proud I got a second chapter finished!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I have a second bit that I’m about halfway through writing.


End file.
